


Hero

by ukranianstairs



Series: Daily Lives of YuTae [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, FLUFFY CUTE, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Slice of Life, domestic cute, honest yuta, siblings love, soft, super cute, tsundere taeyong, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: Christmas is coming but Yuta being the dumb boy he is, caught a cold for no reason. His sister, Haruna, is the only one in the Nakamoto household that is left to take care of her brother and she hated it.Yuta was once a hero for Haruna, and Taeyong is there to make her realize that Yuta actually loves his sister and he wants to be better.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the Christmas special update that I mentioned in the previous work, it's more like a filler, thus the less eventful story. This is a daily life series after all. :D
> 
> I've always wanted to write something about Yuta's bond with his siblings so here it is! I wanted to make this as a story AFTER the Christmas special story, but I guess I couldn't wait rip.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Winter holiday had started and Taeyong didn't know what to do to waste his time, so he decided to help out in his parents' bakery. It was a lazy day and the rate of customers coming in was slow. He wanted to help in the bakery just to get pocket money anyway, and he was legitimately bored staying at home. Also probably because he didn't want to keep being dragged by Doyoung to his non-stop Christmas shopping spree, complaining that the decorations they bought were never enough for his big ass mansion.

The bells chimed and a familiar yet not so familiar figure entered the bakery. Taeyong looked up from the cashier counter and he was a little surprised, but happy to see his 6th customer for the day. "Haruna," he greeted with a smile when she came up to the counter to pay for the pastries that she had picked up from the shelves. She was Yuta's younger sister and Taeyong used to play a lot with her when they were younger. "Hi hi Yong-nii," she smiled and greeted the older boy. Taeyong packed the pastries into a paper bag and counted the amount.

"It's been a while. How are you?"  
"Sure does. I'm doing great! But Yuta-nii isn't."   
"Huh? Why isn't he?"

Taeyong handed her the paper bag full of pastries as she paid the amount. She let out a huff before continuing her rant about Yuta.

"That dummy caught a cold few days ago and our parents are in Osaka right now. Also Moka-nee won't be back until Christmas, so I'm gonna have to take care of him alone until our parents return. Ugh, troublesome."   
"That's pretty tough."   
"It sure is! He won't even take medicines and I really don't know what to do with him!"

Taeyong smiled at how Haruna was literally ranting to him about her older brother. He knew Yuta so well that he could picture him being sick, laying down in his bed and refusing to take medicine. How dumb could Yuta be to actually catch a cold during a holiday and miss on the free time they had before school starts again. Taeyong handed the money change to Haruna and they said goodbye to each other as Taeyong promised her that he would give them a visit tomorrow.

  
-

  
"Sshhh, he's sleeping upstairs." Haruna opened the door widely for Taeyong to enter with the bags of groceries that he had bought generously. You see, Taeyong could be a tsundere around Yuta and he would make it clear to Doyoung that he hates him, but he isn't like that when they aren't around him. He could be a total sweetheart, especially to Haruna since the girl had been nothing but nice to him. In this case, he thought of helping Haruna to cook their lunch and maybe help with the house chores a bit since he really had nothing to do for that day.

"What did you buy, Yong-nii?"   
"Ingredients for hotpot. I hope you don't hate vegies?"   
"Nope! That's kinda perfect for the weather and I've been dying to eat hotpot, gosh."   
"That's totally perfect then."

They both helped each other in the kitchen like real siblings, you could say. Haruna isn't bad at cooking but Taeyong is better than her if they are to be compared. She cooked extra side dishes like steamed egg and she also prepared kimchi, like how Koreans would have their side dishes. Taeyong found it amusing how her taste palate was more to Korean food rather than Japanese since Yuta would complain that they don't sell cheap sushi or onigiri at school.

Once they were done with the food, they took them up to Yuta's room so they could eat together. Haruna woke Yuta up and set a mini table in his room before Taeyong came in with the hotpot and setting it down on the table. "Taeyong? How come you're here?" Yuta squinted his eyes and sat up in his bed with much difficulty when he saw the boy walking in. Haruna went downstairs to pick up the side dishes that she made before coming back up. "I don't know why I'm here. Now shut up and just eat." Taeyong went over to Yuta and yanked the blanket off of him as he kicked Yuta's legs. The latter glared at Taeyong but complied nonetheless, crawling over to the mini table in the middle of his room.

As they were eating the homemade hotpot together, Haruna couldn't help but to tell Taeyong the ugly side of her brother. She would say bad things about him and Taeyong would laugh it off, supporting her with snarky remarks. Yuta would glare at his sister and shake his head as he couldn't actually yell at her since it would give him a headache.

"Yuta-nii is so darn hopeless, you know? He can't even cook a single egg!"  
"Hey hey, at least I know how to cook rice."   
"Yeah you mean, porridge?"   
"I'm not that badー"   
"Please, you broke our rice cooker!"   
"Haru youー"

Haruna finished her food and stuck her tongue out at Yuta. That was probably the best lunch time that Yuta had ever had with Haruna for as long as he could remember, he thought. Minus the amount of slanders she gave him though.

"Take your medicine after this or I really won't admit that you're my brother."

  
-

  
After lunch, Taeyong decided to stay for a little longer at the Nakamoto house. He helped Haruna to do the house chores as he saw how untidy the house had become, or maybe that was just in his point of view since he really likes things to be perfectly organized. He told Haruna to just take a rest because she had been working hard to take care of her brother, and he wasn't going to start cleaning the house if she refused to rest.

He cleaned the kitchen, scrubbed the sink and organized the cupboards. He cleared the fridge and threw away the leftovers that had been there for a long time. He organized the pillows that were lying around in the living room's sofas, and he changed the water in the flower vase on top of the coffee table. Cleaning is something that Taeyong enjoy and he never complained if he was told to clean things. So he was pretty glad that he could do it in Yuta's house without anyone bothering him, and of course he was glad that he could help the 13 year old girl even for little things like that.

Taeyong wiped his hands for the last time with the kitchen towel as he sighed in content, smiling at the fruit of his hard work which was a pristine clean house. He ruffled his hair as he climbed up the stairs to check on Yuta. He walked pass Haruna's room and her door was left ajar. He saw her lying down on her bed with her phone in her hands, and he was glad that she was actually resting. Taeyong saw that Yuta's room door wasn't closed as well so he walked in with ease, not afraid of waking the boy up since he was asleep after taking his medicine. He walked closer to Yuta's bed and sat down carefully beside him.

Seeing Yuta like that isn't something that he isn't used to. Taeyong had always been there when Yuta is sick and he could count the times when Yuta would literally push him to sit far away since he didn't want Taeyong to catch his germs. He's already used to taking care of the boy despite him having his family by his side, but nonetheless, he would always visit Yuta whenever he is sick, and vice versa.

"You're too close, you'll catch my germs."

As if Taeyong knew, he wasn't surprised when he heard Yuta mumbling the words to him a few minutes after sitting there on his bed. Yuta was a light sleeper even when he is sick, and Taeyong knew that. He smiled to himself before answering the boy.

"We're 17, Yuta."   
"Yeah, and?"   
"I won't catch your germs so easily."   
"Whatever."

Yuta could be pissy when he's sick and also, Taeyong knew that. He kept the smile on his face, remembering and counting the time in his mind when Yuta would whine and throw tantrums during his sick days when he was younger. It was pretty bad sometimes, but he learned how to tolerate it. "Get off my bed, you skeleton." Taeyong's thoughts were interrupted when Yuta suddenly kicked him off his bed with a strong force despite being sick. Taeyong groaned when he landed at the floor and rubbed his elbow that landed first on the floor with an impact.

"Geez, what are you so pissed off for?"   
"Ugh I'm sick and I hate it."   
"But you didn't have to kick me, dumbass."  
"You were sitting on my bed, dumber ass."  
"And what's the problem with that, big head?"  
"It's my bed, bigger head."  
"Your bed is my bedー"  
"Huh?"   
"Nevermind."

Yuta turned around on his bed to look at Taeyong but the boy had his back facing him, leaning his back beside Yuta's bed as he sat on the floor. They held a silent moment for a while as Taeyong stared around Yuta's room. He often visited the boy's house to play games and ever since before, Yuta's room had never changed, from the small decorations to the anime posters that were hung up on the walls. Only the number of his gundam figurines were increasing in the glass display shelves that he had at the corner of his room.

"I feel bad." Yuta muffled through his blanket that was pulled up to his nose. Taeyong hummed in response as he urged the boy to speak. "Why?" Yuta's hands were fumbling with the corner of his blanket as he stared down. He was afraid to speak but he didn't want to keep it to himself. He took a breath and sighed before continuing.

"I never asked to be sick, on a holiday too. I feel bad and so sorry to Haru. She could be spending her holiday with her friends, but here she is. Taking care of her stupid hopeless dumb brother who can't do anything for shit." Taeyong hummed again as he stared down at the dark blue carpeted floor, grazing the fabric with his fingers.

"I wished I would get better soon, like soon soon. Maybe waking up tomorrow feeling better than ever so I could help her with house chores and everything, and she can go out and have fun with her friends. I mean, she really should be out there right now. Girls have a lot of things to do with friends and I'm sure she already rejected her friends' invitations to hang out just so she could take care of me." He sniffled as he felt his snot getting in the way. He was really frustrated with himself and Taeyong couldn't agree more. He knew how it felt like to be bedridden sick since he was there himself before, and his sister would take care of him as she complained for not getting to hang out with her friends or do her homeworks in peace.

"You know, when we were younger, I used to be a hero in Haru's eyes. She would trip and cry, and I'd be there for her, to treat her wounds. I'd play with her and acted like a Superman protecting her when a cat scared her. I just.. Want to be a much more reliable brother. But now she sees me as a dumbass and that's that. Well, I guess, if she feels happy while making fun of me then that's fine too." Taeyong chuckled at his bestfriend's remarks towards himself. He shook his head as he pulled the little strings that were poking out from the carpet. "You talk too much for a sick person."

"Can't help it." Taeyong looked at the clock on the wall and he noticed that it was near dinner time at his own house. He stood up from the floor while stretching his arms and kicking Yuta's legs in the process. "Well, I'm gonna go home now. Get better soon, dumbass." Yuta snorted and turned around on his bed, pulling his blanket to cover his head. Taeyong left his room as he closed the door carefully and when he was about to walk forward, he saw Haruna standing near the door to her room. She must've had listened to Yuta's ramble then, he thought. He walked closer to the girl and patted her head lightly. "Go give him a hug and make him push you away so you won't catch his germs." She smiled a little to Taeyong but stayed at her spot, waving goodbye to Taeyong.

Just when Taeyong was about to leave the house, he heard rowdy noises and a crying mess coming from upstairs, which was probably from Yuta's room.

"Idiot Yuu-nii!"  
"What the hellー Can't you knock?!"   
"You stupid, stupid brother!"   
"HARU WHAT?!"

He smiled to himself as he put on his shoes and walk back home, leaving the two siblings on their own. He was glad that Yuta opened up about his feelings because that boy was probably too simple minded to think that Haruna might hate him. He made a promise to himself that he should get along with his sister as well, since he didn't want to lose to Yuta the supposed to be dumbass between them both.

**Author's Note:**

> T/N: suffix -nii means older brother whilst suffix -nee means older sister, in case you don't know! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! 
> 
> do drop by :)  
> curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
